stealing his fourthteenth back
by Rin asa uchiha
Summary: Tyki took Allen away. What happenes next! READ TO FIND OUT! (I dont own d gray man!)
1. Chapter 1

KANDA POV

As I was patrolling the area for akuma, I passed the moyashi's room, and I heard a scream. I opened the door, I see the curly haired Noah holding the moyashi by his hair. "Oh! Hello, exorcist." The Noah grabbed the moyashi's chin and forced open his mouth. "Let…..go." The Noah shakes his head, and took out a purple liquid. "Say 'ah', shonen." The Noah poured the liquid into moyashi's mouth. The Noah let go of moyashi, who started to cough. I drew my katana, and ran at the curly hair Noah. The Noah lifted his hand to the moyashi. "Tease." I stopped. The tease – as the Noah called them- carried the past out moyashi away. "Now." I turned my attention back to the Noah. "Let's get started."

-TIME SKIP-

TYKI POV

As I walked away I look back at the destroyed building. "The exorcist is strong." I said with a smirk on my face. After a few minutes of walking, I found my tease and shonen. As I picked the boy up, Road's door appeared, and I walked through it.

As I arrives in the black ark, Road came at me with a huge grin on her face. "Hello Tyki." She said. "Hello Road." I said as I tighten my grip on _my _shonen. Road and I had a glaring contest until. "Tyki-pon come bring Mr. Walker to me. 3" I smiled in victory as he walked to the Earl's room.

NO ONE POV

As Tyki arrived to the Earl's room, he knocked, and waited for the signal to go in. After he heard a few rings of phones, and banging noises, -Tyki shuddered at the noises- the door finally opened. "Ah! Hello Tyki-pon. 3" Tyki gave a small bow. "Hello Earl." The Earl pointed to the chair for Tyki to sit on. "So~ How was it 3?" Tyki looked at the form in his arms, and smiled. "It was easy. Thank you again Earl." Tyki said with a small smile. The Earl put a on his shoulder. Tyki looked up at the Earl with a bigger smile. "I should be thanking you, for you have brought home our lost family member3." From then on they just talked about nothing important. Tyki left with a huge smile on his face.

As Tyki got to his room, Allen started to move, and he slowly opened his eyes. "Good afternoon, shonen." Tyki said with a smile. Allen's eyes widen. "Let me go!" Allen screamed. Tyki shakes his head. "Stop moving so much, shonen, you're going to hurt yourself." Tyki warned. Allen didn't listen, as he kept moving, the faster he got exhausted. Then out of nowhere, his forehead started to hurt. Allen yelped in pain, and grabbed his head. "I told you." Tyki said. Tyki sat him down on the bed. Allen's forehead started to get worse, and worse. The pain was to the point that he started to scream in pain. "AAAAHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" Allen was crying now. Tyki put his pointer finger and forefinger together, and put them on his forehead. "Sleep" A weird marking appeared on Allen's neck. "I'll see you when you awaken, fourthteenth, my little shonen." With that Tyki left.


	2. Chapter 2

When Allen woke up, he could tell something was different. He got up and walked to the bathroom. When he got into the bathroom, he looked in the mirror in shock. He slowly moved his hand to touch mirror. When his hand touched the glass, he brought his hand back as fast as he could, than he screamed.

Tyki pov

I ran as fast as I could. I heard him, I heard his screamed. 'Are you ok? What happen? Did HE take over? Are you still you? Are you still my shonen?' As I thought this I put my hand on the door knob, and turned it. As I walked in I see the bed empty, and the bathroom light on. "Shonen?" I called out. I could hear him crying. I walked into the bathroom to see the broken mirror. I walked to the crying form of **_MY_** shonen, and tilted his head up to look at me. "Do you know who I am?" I asked softly. He started to shake. "Of course I know how you are! What did you do to me?! Why do I- why do I look like a Noah?" He asked softly. He to cry started to cry again. I pulled him into a tender hug. "Because you are one of use." Tyki kissed the top of Allen's head. "Welcome home, love." Allen looked up, trying not to cry harder. Tyki gave Allen a sad look. He hugged Allen tighter to his chest. "Please don't cry, love." Tyki plead. Allen started to shake harder. "Why do you call me 'love' I'm not HIM!" Allen yelled. I pushed Allen away a little bit, and kissed him softly. "Because I love YOU! Allen you may be reborn as Neah, but I love you, Allen." I said with a soft smile. Allen's eyes widen. "Tyki…" Allen pounced on me screaming, "I love you, too!" Allen smiled with tears coming out of his eyes. I smiled. "Then, I want to ask something." Allen looked up with a confused expression. "Stay by my side, forever." Then they shared a passionate kiss. "Yes." Allen purred

**hey Rin here please tell me what you think. ^^ I love you all thanks**


	3. note note note

Hey! I have a request from all of you who are reading my stories! First of I would love to thank you for reading my stories and to some of you who review to my stories I love you a little more. ^^

And if any of you are Arthur's please make a link x Allen, deak x lavi, or and neah –or 14th- x Allen It is very hard to find these stories. Please please please.

Love, **_Rin asa uchiha 3_**


End file.
